The goal of this proposal is to develop new amplification and processing electronics to augment large area silicon drift detectors (SDD) for operation at high-count-rate and high-energy resolution in synchrotron radiation applications. Recent results obtained with large active area (~50 mm}) silicon drift detector (SDD) structures shows that the SDDs are eminently suited to extremely high-resolution x-ray spectroscopy operation at high count rate conditions. A finalized spectrometer optimized for use in the 500 eV to 10 keV region is expected to yield electronic noise in the vicinity of 10 electrons RMS and will be capable of count rates exceeding 10/6 cps from just a single detector channel. Unfortunately, there is no commercial amplification and processing electronics that can take full advantage from these new detectors. We are proposing a novel approach for the development of amplification and processing electronics involving combination of analog and digital designs. The proposed hybrid design will utilize analog approach for short peaking times (<1mus) and high count rates and digital approach for longer peaking times (>1mus) and lower count rates. During Phase I we will develop a prototype of the analog processor containing circuits for signal shaping, amplification, peak detection, and binning the pulses to create an energy dispersive x-ray spectrum. By computer simulations of the circuits and selection of values of the key electronic components will achieve the optimization of the design. In the Phase II of the project we will develop the digital implementation of the filters and we will integrate the analog and digital circuits into a one design. Testing of the electronics together with the drift detectors will be performed in the laboratory at Photon Imaging and at SSRL and APS on synchrotron beam lines.